


Enjolras, Relax.

by abigail_beth



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Makeouts, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail_beth/pseuds/abigail_beth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is sassy when Combeferre tries to get him to take a break.</p><p>Which means kissing??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjolras, Relax.

"Enjolras, my friend, you really must take a break." Combeferre put his hand on the leader's shoulder, pulling him up from his notes. Enjolras glanced up from his writing, nodded, and went back to work. "Enjolras, look at me." Combeferre made sure to keep his voice gentle, as not to startle his friend.

Enjolras looked up with an exasperated sigh, but he did look up and set his pen to the side.

"How long has it been since you slept?" Combeferre studied the growing circles underneath Enjolras' eyes. He pulled his chair around and sat facing Enjolras, never lifting his hand from the shoulder he'd placed it on.

"Not long enough." Enjolras stared steadily back into Combeferre's eyes.

"Two days." Combeferre answered his own question.

"Well I feel fine." Enjolras made a move to retrieve his pen, and Combeferre moved to stop him by placing his other hand over Enjolras'. Enjolras let out a grunt of disappointment.

"You need to relax a bit, then." Combeferre took both of Enjolras' hands in his own, massaging them over ink stains and calluses. He licked one thumb and wiped ink off of Enjolras' cheek, who surprisingly enough let him, despite Combeferre's fears that he would jump away with some mutter of "unnecessary, really Combeferre."

Enjolras was looking at him with his head tilted to one side, either a question or smart retort hanging in his eyes, but neither one reached his lips. They sat pursed and still, as if about to form words, yet they never did. Combeferre smiled, returning Enjolras' hands to their owner, who let them linger a moment before pulling them back.

"Thank you." He managed to say. Combeferre leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips, hurriedly returning to his seat before Enjolras could say anything more.

"You're welcome. You do have to take breaks every once in a while, despite what you think is best for the cause." He wasn't sure many of those words were heard by Enjolras, who was now looking at Combeferre with a funny smile smile on his lips and a twinkling in his eye. "Enjolras?"

"Hm?" Suddenly, Enjolras was standing over him, their faces extremely close, and Combeferre could feel Enjolras's breath on his nose. "How's this for a break then?" Enjolras lifted Combeferre's chin and pressed their lips together harshly. Combeferre made a muffled noise of surprise before relaxing into his kiss. He pulled Enjolras down so he was sitting, straddling his lap. He could have sworn he felt Enjolras laughing behind his closed lips. At that, he bit down on Enjolras' lower lip. It wasn't enough to hurt, really, just pull Enjolras back to him. There was a gradual opening of their mouths, neither one leading. Combeferre reached out with his tongue first, finding his friend's lips and circling them before reaching into his mouth. His fingers were becoming tangled in Enjolras' hair, while Enjolras' hands were hooked together behind Combeferre's head. Their faces were perhaps pressed a little too close, and both were terribly aware of their teeth clashing together through their lips, and there was definitely drool running down Combeferre's chin. He pulled back, panting and looking at Enjolras, on his lap, with a sort of amazed look on his face. Enjolras tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, reached up and wiped Combeferre's chin with his thumb, stood up, and returned to his own seat while picking up his pen.

"Yes, I really did need a break." He returned to writing, and Combeferre returned to watching, occasionally giving his input.


End file.
